Carson Black
Carson Daniel Black (born on June 12th in La Push, Washington) is a werewolf. He is the son of Jacob and Casey Black as well as the twin brother of Anna Black. He is the father of Noah, Carter, and Belle Cullens and is currently engaged to Liz Hamilton. His faceclaim is Adam Driver. Biography Early Life Carson Daniel Black is the oldest child of the Black family. He has a twin named Anna whom is just a minute younger then himself. He also has another younger sister and brother. Carson is the son of Jacob and Casey Black. Jacob and Casey were wed just out of high school as Casey who was supposed to be infertile do to her werewolf status had gotten pregnant. Casey managed to kick her drug and drinking habit while she was pregnant and Jacob claimed he had too but while Casey was at home preparing the nursery for the twins Jacob was supposedly working but really he was spending their limited and dwindling bank account funds on booze. When Casey found out she was livid and they had a big fight but she did not have it in her heart to leave him as he was her imprint. To make up for Jacob’s lost money she began to do home business work crafting, and cleaning. That helped some but not a lot. She then decided she had no choice but to go into the oldest business in the world. Selling her body. She was not happy with it but she would not let her children down. When the due date came she gave birth through a gruelling fourteen hour labor to a boy and then a minute later a girl. She named them Carson Daniel and Anna Elizabeth Black. They were named for siblings Casey had that had died long ago. To start with things were okay for the small family of four. They lived in a small but homey cottage on the edge of La Push. But soon while battling post par tum depression Casey spiraled out of control and relapsed on the drugs and alcohol. This lead into the couple using together and disappearing from their home for days at a time while Carson and Anna were only three years old. A good friend of the family who knew their situation helped out looking after the twins. Her name was Nessa Ateara. Eventually when Carson and Anna were twelve years old Jacob and Casey disappeared and did not return. They now had two younger siblings a four month old named Angel Isabella Black and a two year old named Noah James Black. Carson was working his little butt off to help take care of his family. He had quit school and was working nights helping unload trucks for the local grocery store. Nessa was helping with money as well. They all hoped Casey and Jacob would return soon. But then when the twins were sixteen , Angel was four and Noah was six it was reported on the news that two bodies were found washed up on La Push beach. They were identified as Casey and Jacob. Foul play suspected .Carson was adopted by Nessa whom he gained four new adoptive siblings from(Claire, Jody, Tyler, and Jacob). Anna whom had become good friends with a clan of vampires called the Bently-Blackwood clan joined them. Noah and Angel went into foster care and Anna and Carson didn’t see them for some years. Throughout his teenage years Carson began descending quickly. Anna feared like her parents that soon he would be dead. He was descending into drugs, alcohol, fighting, and sex with random men and women. It took a while but eventually after Anna and Rosabella, Carson’s good friend, staged an intervention Carson decided to get his act together and after getting his GED he went to college to become a doctor. Eventually Nessa was killed and Carson took it particularly hard. He got severely depressed and his friend Rosabella whom was concerned asked her Mother and Father (Rosaile and Emmett) to take him in and they agreed. That is when he became a Cullens. That was when he met a woman named Elizabeth Rosabella Hamilton. She was the cousin of a good friend of his named Rosabella Cullens. He finally met his true soul mate and imprint. After around two years of dating and living together Carson proposed. Soon she was pregnant with twins. Anna had left La Push shortly after Carson had told her he imprinted. Since he was doing so well she figured this would be it for him and she no longer had to take care of him. She flew to Seattle where she attended university herself studying journalism. Carson and Anna kept in touch over phone calls, texting, and emails. But as time went by it became less and less. Carson told her when his twin sons were born (Noah Patrick and Carter James) sending pictures along with the message and hopes that they soon would be able to all meet. Shortly after Carson announced that Liz was pregnant again with a little girl. Conversation with Carson dropped off then. Two years later Anna graduated with her masters and fearing something had happened to her brother she left for La Push. She there found two letters in his empty home. The first letter stated that Carson had been dishonest with everyone and was still using and he was leaving to go to treatment. The second stated that Carson did indeed get clean but all had not gone to plan. Liz had killed herself after giving birth and the kids were no where to be found. Stating that he could not take what he had done Carson was leaving. She did not know where he went or even if he was alive. Having lost his wife and his kids Carson did not know what to do. He felt he had no reason to be alive anymore and he hated himself more then anything. He moved to Seattle Washington and decided to fulfill his career goal of becoming a doctor. Like he had wanted to in the past. Hoping he could help people from making the same decisions he had. Many years passed and Carson now has a successful career. He still is depressed though. He heard rumors that his kids were alive and well in Forks with Liz’s family. He decided to quit his job and immediately head to Forks to hopefully find his family and reconcile his mistakes. Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships